gaming_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Rules
Main Rules *Any user with many incidents of vandalism will be blocked. *Swearing is allowed. *Do not put in false information. *Sock-puppetry is not allowed. Any account that can be confirmed as a sock account, should be brought to an Admin so they can block the account indefinitely. User Policy *Do not make fun of another users disabilities or if he/she has a disease. *Be respectful of other users views and their opinions. If you have contradicting opinions, you can talk about it in a friendly manner. *Try to not discuss politics. *Do not discriminate other users. This includes their religion, race or gender. *Do not spread rumors of other users. If you do spread rumors about others, an immediate block could take place for a long period of time depending on the severity of the rumor. *Users 13 and older are welcome to edit here. Message Walls *Do not discuss another wiki's matters on this wiki. This includes unjustly blocks from another wiki (this should be done on Community Central), or advertising another wiki here. *Respect others' space. If you see 2 users having a conversation, don't join in just to say "hi". If you do want to join in, keep it relevant to the topic. *If you want to ask someone for their personal information, do so in a polite manner. If the other user doesn't want to give their personal information, don't pester them to give it out. *If you message someone just to throw insults at them, you will immediately be blocked for a week your first time doing so. *Don't spam message walls. If possible, use one message thread for a couple days. *Don't message someone to bother them. If they didn't respond to your first message, don't send them a new message in hopes they will respond sooner. Edit Policy * Do not vandalize a page. Removing quality content on a page may result in an instant block if serious enough. *If you are making a new page, make sure that there is some content in it. A page shouldn't be made just to remain blank until a certain time. You should also search to see if the page has already been made before making it. *If you want to create a new category, ask an admin before doing so. *If you are unsure about how an edit will look, use the preview button to prevent mistakes before they happen. *Try to provide an edit summary of what change(s) you have made whenever possible. *When adding to a page, review what you wrote and try to make sure that there are no spelling errors, missing punctuation, or grammatical errors. *Do not add to another user's userpage unless permitted to do so. Before submitting the edit, you should write in the summary of your edit box that you were given permission to make the change. Image Policy *Please do not upload or link any pornography to this wiki as you will be banned for 3 months for your first offense. *Both PNG and JPG formatted images are allowed anywhere on the wiki. Promotion *Do not ask for a promotion request. Anyone who requests a position will be denied, and those who harass/demand for it will be punished. *Admins will nominate a user and then ask the community if they support the promotion. *A promotion proposal should only be set up by an Admin or Bureaucrat. *Do not support your own promotion. Doing so will have your reply removed. You can leave a comment, but you can't vote. Demotion Demotion can happen with an election and the same election guidelines. Any admin with irresponsible behavior will be impeached by the other admins, with the wiki's support. Demotion can occur if a staff member: *Does not follow wiki rules. Rules apply to everyone no matter their position. *Intimidates or is rude towards another user multiple times. An Admin will be warned about their behavior, and if they continue to misbehave will be demoted as this is improper and unprofessional behavior. *Does not edit properly. *Unjustly blocks users. *Abuses their power in any way. *Do not oppose your own demotion. Doing so will have your reply removed. You can leave a comment, but you can't vote. *A demotion proposal should only be made by an Admin or Bureaucrat. Adding New Rules To add a new rule, create a forum post and vote to add it to this list.